The Moment I Said It
by Yekaterina Vera
Summary: Companion to 'Speeding Cars'. You might want to read that one first. This is Jessica's take on what happened that night.


Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, nor whatever company that makes/made [do they make PS2s anymore?] PlayStation 2s. I do own A PS2, but that's completely different.

* * *

><p>"You go on ahead, Jess. I'm running to the store to pick up some more milk." Jessica's wonderful boyfriend, Sam, said to her. "Good. If I had to go another day without milk in my coffee, I'd go insane. Be careful. I'll see you when you get home." Jessica replied and she and Sam went separate ways. After only walking a block, she was suddenly joined by her and Sam's friend, Brady. "Oh! Jeez, Brady! Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack." Jessica told him and punched him in the arm. "Sorry Jess. It's not my fault you're deaf and couldn't hear me coming." Brady grinned at her, "Any who. How'd you like to come to my house? I bought a new game for my PS2 recently. I've only played it once, but it was awesome. It's a multi-player one, too. Come on, you know you want to." Jessica thought about it. "Well… Okay, but we need to stop by me and Sam's apartment so I can leave him a note." Brady grinned, "Awesome."<p>

By the time they made it to Brady's house, Jessica was thinking that this better be the best damn game she's ever played. Her feet hurt and she wished she'd changed out of these heels when they stopped by the apartment. As they walked into Brady's house she said, "Alright. Now where's this 'awesome' game you were—" But she never got to finish. A cloud of black smoke shoved its way into her mouth. What happened next was something she'd never forgot in her short life. Jessica tried to cough the smoke back up, but she found she no longer had control of her body.

Jessica started to panic. Why couldn't she move her body? 'You no longer have control of your body. I'm in control now.' It was like a voice was speaking from inside her head. That's when she realized she could feel the black smoke's presence in side of her, controlling her movements. Brady grinned at her again, and for the first time that she's seen, instead of Brady's normal eye color, all of his eyes were black. As Brady and her body started moving towards the stairs, she caught her own reflection in his hallway mirror. Her eyes were black, too. The thing controlling her grinned at her reflection.

Brady and she went up the stairs and into his bedroom. Only when Brady started taking her clothes off, and her body did the same for him, did she realize what was going to happen. 'No!' She tried to scream, but her mouth wasn't hers anymore. Brady seemed to know though and he mockingly reassured her, "Oh don't worry. Your precious boyfriend will be coming soon. Maybe he can save you." Jessica felt herself giggling. There was nothing funny about this. Jessica wanted to cry, but she couldn't even do that. She felt horrible. There was no way that Sam would believe that she cheated on him because she didn't have control of her body; that smoke did. She mentally curled in on herself while what had control of her body and who she thought was her friend made her betray poor Sammy. If Sam came here while Brady and the smoke were being so loud-. She couldn't even bear to think about that.

When they heard the door to the house open, they just got louder. Jessica wanted to kill herself. 'That's probably Sam.' she thought to herself in defeat. 'Please don't come up here.' Almost two minutes later, they heard the door close. Jessica was glad he didn't come and look, but she knew that there was no way he didn't hear them. By now, she just wanted to go home and curl up in bed with one of Sam's t-shirts; her poor, beloved Sam. He didn't deserve this. She wished for them to stop and let her go, but they didn't. When they did let her go, the damage was done, and she was pinned to her and Sam's bedroom ceiling, forced to watch Sam watch her burn alive.

* * *

><p><strong>I fail. I meant to make this so much more longer than it is, but I couldn't. I didn't even mean for it to go how it did, but it went there. And again, I named it after a song by Imogen Heap. I was listening to that song when I was writing. I hope you enjoyed the story. It was a pain in the *** to write. :)<strong>


End file.
